


your fave is problematic: ryota mitarai

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: what the fuck happened in episode 12





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who has made this journey with me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+has+made+this+journey+with+me).



> are there subs??? i've only seen the raw so i don't really know what happened but uh yeah

As the credits rolled, Chisa stared blankly at the screen for a couple minutes. Everyone else looked around at each other awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

Mitarai got up in front of the stage, "Thank you! What do you all think of my movie?"

"It was... nice?" Chisa said tentatively.

Asahina shrugged, "The special effects were cool?"

Naegi coughed, "You provided an impressive premise?"

Junko snorted, "It was shit."

Mitarai slumped, "You haven't even seen the bonus piece yet!"

Chisa gagged. She'd rather die than watch one more minute of this.

Ishimaru declared, "I think that you tried your hardest! That is what matters!"

Maizono whispered, "But... It was awful..."

Kirigiri said, "I think that I have to agree with Ishimaru-kun. Mitarai-san tried his hardest, even if the... events were implausible at best."

Mitarai gasped, "Implausible? How could you say such a thing?!"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "Were you even paying attention when you included me and my sister in the despair side?"

Junko nodded, "That despair crap was stupid anyways! Why would I wanna do anything like that to my own sister?!"

Chisa said, "Everyone! Please calm down!"

Mitarai hissed, "Tengan-san! Can you get the bonus video running? I think they'll really like it!"

From the sound booth, Tengan replied, "Just a moment!"

The theatre screen lit up again, and Chisa suppressed a groan.

First the game at the school, then the one on the island where her students died, and now this anime where  _she_ died, became ultimate despair, and watched all her friends mercilessly kill each other. Why had Mitarai made these?

Chisa decided to ask Miaya to check in on him, once this horrible mess of a production was over. Then maybe she'd call her husband. Kyosuke was overseas at the moment, and had been spared watching this travesty.

All things recover in time. No person is alone forever.

And hope will always bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand that's a wrap for fuck the future arc! i had so much fun writing this series, and I'll admit, I actually really liked the future arc! The despair arc not so much but what can ya do. 
> 
> I still can't believe that this started as a one off thing I sent to my friend in Skype. I wasn't even thinking i was just like "hey i fixed the episode in 45 words lmao"
> 
> thank you all for reading and commenting on this series, no matter what weird shit I wrote in denial. This last instalment is a gift for you all, and i sincerely hope that you enjoyed both my ending, and the real one.
> 
> May we all find solace on the hope side.


End file.
